Lo que esta por venir
by elizcanor
Summary: Muchos cambios habían ocurrido desde la batalla con Drago, pero ahora estaba a punto de suceder el más importante de todos, al menos para Hipo y Astrid y todo tenía que salir perfecto.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Esto es Berk, esta a de 12 días al norte de calvario y algunos grados al sur de muere de frío, está ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la tristeza, mi pueblo en una palabra: tenaz, ha estado aquí por 7 generaciones, pero todas las casas son nuevas, tenemos pesca, caza, una encantadora vista del atardecer y lo más grandioso de todo: nuestros dragones.

Después de la guerra de 300 años contra los dragones y la derrota de Muerte Roja, tuvimos algunas batallas con otras tribus que querían derrotarnos, pero gracias a nuestros dragones salimos victoriosos. Sin embargo eso no era lo peor por venir, cinco años después de aquella lucha llego alguien mucho peor: Drago Mano Dura, que con su Salvajibestia quería apoderarse de todos los dragones y conquistarnos a todos, a no ser por la ayuda de mi fiel amigo Chimuelo logramos derrotarlo y así él se convirtió en el Alfa.

Una vez que derrotamos a Drago la anciana me dio el nombramiento de Jefe de todo Berk, y aquí estoy después de ese fatal suceso que le quitara la vida a mi padre el gran Estoico el Vasto preparándome para tomar una decisión que cambiará aún más mi vida.


	2. Capítulo 1: Feliz Cumpleaños

**Capítulo 1: Feliz Cumpleaños**

Esa mañana me encontraba en mi habitación cuando un grito desesperado me hizo saltar de la cama, baje corriendo las escaleras y encontré a mi madre con un gesto nada amigable cuando se dio cuenta que nuevamente había quemado el desayuno y otra vez el fuego se extendía rápidamente por la cocina, razón por la cual se había vuelto un hábito tener un cubo de agua siempre cerca para extinguir el fuego.

- _¿Estás bien?_ – le pregunté.

- _Sí, estoy bien_ – respondió ella con tono de decepción mientras bajaba la mirada, disculpándose por su nula habilidad para cocinar.

Después de eso salí de casa y me dirigí al establo para ver a Chimuelo, quién todavía se encontraba dormido, pero inmediatamente despertó cuando escuchó mis pasos.

- _Hora de desayunar_ – Le dije, a lo que Chimuelo respondió con una de sus sonrisas sin dientes y se acercó al gran cesto lleno de pescados que llevaba para él.

- _Que lo disfrutes_ – Dije dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Después de alimentar a Chimuelo me dirigí al Gran Salón, no sin antes escuchar a unos cuántos aldeanos que necesitaban resolver ciertos problemas, para cuando llegué ya me sentía exhausto. Dentro del Gran Salón todo parecía normal, más que de costumbre, Patán, Patapez, Brutacio, Brutilda y Astrid no estaban ahí, lo que era raro así que después de desayunar, iría a la Academia, de seguro estarían ahí.

Al salir del Gran Salón, llamé a Chimuelo que llegó rápidamente y nos dirigimos a la academia, no había nadie ahí, _¿acaso habían salido a volar sin mí_? – me pregunté – _y sin decirme nada_ – pensé – es cierto que desde que me convertí en jefe, no he tenido mucho tiempo para estar con ellos, pero era para tanto como para no decirme que saldrían de la isla, soy el jefe al menos debieron avisarme, y claro que tendrían un castigo por ello cuando regresaran.

Me dirigí a la fragua, Bocón se sintió feliz al verme, ya que tenía muchos pedidos de sillas que requerían de mi mano de obra, así que rápidamente me puse a trabajar, adoraba el tiempo que pasaba ahí, era algo que me gustaba mucho hacer, y daba gracias a los dioses que aún siendo jefe podía seguir haciéndolo. Para la hora de comer ya había terminado veinte pedidos y aún quedaban muchos más, parecía que querían que estuviera ahí todo el día, pero tenía otras actividades que realizar, así que regresaría más tarde a continuar el trabajo.

Ya era tarde y todavía no había visto a ninguno de los chicos, _¿qué tan lejos habrán ido que aún no regresan?_ – me pregunté – Aunque en realidad creo que sentía un poco de envidia de que ellos podrían seguir montando a sus dragones con regularidad. Chimuelo no había sentido mucho eso, ya que con el nuevo mecanismo de su cola podía ir y venir sin necesidad de que yo lo montara.

La noche se aproximaba, había tenido que salir con rumbo al norte desde el medio día, con los leñadores para pedirles algunas piezas que necesitábamos en la fragua para unos pedidos y para expandir los establos de la academia, ya que ahora teníamos más dragones que entrenar, así como para reforzar algunas de las cercas para que los animales no escaparan, lo que me llevó gran parte de la tarde. Me sentía cansado y no había comido nada desde la mañana. Estaba regresando por el bosque cuando me percaté de algo, la aldea estaba muy tranquila, no se veía nadie en las calles, apenas se veían unas cuantas luces en las casas y me pareció extraño, bajaba la colina cuando me encontré a mi madre y ella me detuvo.

- _¿Qué te pasa?_ – me preguntó cuando vio mi rostro confundido.

- _Esto es poco usual _– Le dije.

- _¿Qué cosa?_ – dijo ella.

- _Esto_ – dije señalando a la plaza.

- _Generalmente a esta hora los aldeanos están abarrotando la plaza_ – comenté.

- _Sí, es poco usual _– comentó mi madre y mostró una sonrisa – _Deberíamos ir a cenar_ – dijo señalando el gran salón – _yo asentí_.

Caminamos rumbo al gran salón, mi madre me observaba como esperando algo, yo sólo me sentía incómodo. Estábamos a unos pasos del Gran Salón cuando Astrid apareció.

- _¡Hola!_ – me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- _¡Hola!_ – le dije – en ese momento una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, no la había visto en todo el día y extrañaba ver sus bellos ojos azules.

- _¿Dónde estuviste hoy?, no te había visto en todo el día_ – dije.

Ella sólo sonrió y me dijo – _¿acaso me extrañaste?_

Su mirada hizo que me sonrojara y eso respondió a su pregunta, por lo que ella solo soltó una pequeña risa.

- _Estuve volando por ahí con los demás_ – me contestó.

No lo había notado, pero mi madre ya no se encontraba a mi lado, y no sabía a donde había ido, así que Astrid me hizo compañía, caminamos tomados de la mano al Gran Salón mientras le contaba como había estado mi día. Quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que pasaba con ella y no lo quería admitir, pero estar con ella me reconfortaba.

Ya estábamos muy cerca del Gran Salón, por lo que empecé a caminar más lento, quería más tiempo para estar con Astrid, pero mi estómago me traicionó haciendo un ruido que anunciaba que debía comer algo, cuando Astrid escuchó soltó una gran carcajada y yo sólo sentía que un calor envolvía mi rostro.

_Creo que alguien necesita comer_ – dijo ella mientras apresuraba el paso hacia el Gran Salón, yo sólo la seguí.

Al entrar al Gran Salón mis ojos se abrieron totalmente sorprendidos, ¿qué era todo eso?, el salón estaba totalmente adornado, todo el pueblo se encontraba ahí, la razón… _Todos gritaron al unísono_:

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Jefe!**_

Había estado tan absorto en resolver las necesidades del pueblo en estas últimas semanas, que ni siquiera recordaba que era mi cumpleaños, y ese día había sido realmente extraño, todas las señales estaban ahí y no caí en cuenta que todos estaban preparando una sorpresa para mí, hacerme trabajar todo la mañana en la fragua y después enviarme con los leñadores al norte de la isla, todo era parte del plan para mantenerme alejado y prepararlo todo, no podía estar más sorprendido, aún Bocón pudo guardar el secreto.

Astrid no dejaba de mirar mi rostro, de verdad estaba sorprendido.

- _Jamás imaginé algo como esto_ – Dije al fin mirando a todos.

Patán, Patapez, Brutacio, Brutilda, mi madre y chimuelo estaban al frente, todos tenían una gran sonrisa al ver mi asombro.

_Gracias chicos, esto no me lo esperaba_ – dije a los demás.

Astrid aún me sostenía la mano, entonces se lanzó sobre mí y me dio un gran abrazo, y sólo pude escuchar un leve susurro.

- _¡Feliz cumpleaños Hipo!_ – me dijo cariñosamente y después de eso, me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Lo que vino después fue una gran fiesta que duró hasta muy tarde. 

* * *

><p>Esta es la primer historia que publico, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.<p>

_**NOTA:**_ Los personajes de HTTY no me perteneces, son de DreamWorks y Cressida Crowe, esta historia es solo para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Qué sucede con Hipo?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué sucede con Hipo?**

Los días habían transcurrido con normalidad, el ambiente reflejaba un aire de tranquilidad y alegría, la gente sonreía y la calidez se respiraba en el aire.

El Verano se acercaba y con él un velo en nostalgia se posaba en mí, había momentos en que me quedaba con la mirada perdida, sin escuchar ningún sonido a mi alrededor, en otras ocasiones ya me había sucedido, pero esto era muy diferente a aquel sentimiento, este más bien era como un vacío en mi interior, pero no entendía porqué así que tenía que encontrar una respuesta.

Mientras más me perdía en mis pensamientos, menos me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, hasta que una voz me sacó de mi letargo.

- ¡_…po!, ¡Hipo!, ¡Hipo!_ – me llamaban mientras me sacudían.

- _¡Astrid!_ – respondí sobresaltado.

- _¿Qué ocurre?_ – preguntó ella dándome un golpe en el hombro – _Te llamé y no respondías_ – dijo.

- _Nada_ – Respondí con tono un tanto perdido mientras sobaba mi hombro.

Ella cruzó sus brazos y posó su mirada en mí, yo conocía esa mirada, esa de _"no te creo"_ e inmediatamente noté que ella no reaccionaría bien ante mi respuesta entonces dije:

- _Sólo pensaba_ – dándole una leve mirada a los ojos.

Ella sólo siguió mirándome, esperando a que dijera algo más, pero yo sólo callé.

- _Debió ser un pensamiento muy profundo_ – dijo – _ni siquiera notaste mi presencia y eso que tengo un buen rato aquí _– continuó con una sonrisa.

Bajé la mirada, no podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ni siquiera yo mismo lo entendía así que sólo me quedé en silencio.

- _¡Vamos!, dime algo_ – dijo Astrid.

Yo continué en silencio y con la mirada nuevamente perdida. Ella al ver que no conseguía nada de mí tomó mis manos y me dirigió una mirada tierna y una sonrisa que me reconfortó. Ella me conocía bien, sabía que no debía presionarme demasiado y que cuando estuviera listo se lo contaría.

- _No necesitas llevar esto tu solo_ – dijo ella – _sabes que yo estoy contigo y que estaré aquí, se que a veces necesitas aclarar tus ideas, pero no dejes de escuchar a tu corazón, el siempre tiene la respuesta que buscas._

Le dirigí una sonrisa, ella en cierto modo ella siempre lograba hacer que las cosas fueran mucho más sencillas, sin embargo aún tenía este sentimiento que me molestaba, sabía que no era un presentimiento y no me calmaría hasta entender que era. Astrid me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a seguir con sus actividades del día. Seguro quería preguntarme algo pero al verme en tal estado prefirió hacerlo después.

La noche estaba a punto de caer en Berk, las labores de mi agenda de jefe habían terminado antes de lo pensado, así que tenía un tiempo libre, mismo que aprovecharía para tratar de encontrar la causa de mi estado de ánimo, que para esa hora ya era bastante molesto y sólo había una manera de poder tranquilizarme y pensar con la cabeza fría: _un vuelo nocturno_.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a volar, así que tanto Chimuelo lo disfrutaríamos, sin pensarlo más, llamé a mi amigo y nos dispusimos a surcar el cielo, sentir el viento en mi rostro, contemplar la noche estrellada me hacían sentir muy bien, sin embargo, algo seguía molestándome, en eso escuché un sonido familiar, _"Tormenta"_ pensé, lo que quería decir que Astrid estaba cerca.

- _Podemos acompañarlos_ – dijo Astrid a Chimuelo y a mí.

Chimuelo le dio una de sus sonrisas sin dientes aceptando la propuesta, yo también asentí.

- _Y entonces, ya has logrado tranquilizarte_ – me dijo.

- _¿De qué hablas?_ – le pregunté.

- _Sobre esta tarde_ – dijo ella – _parecías muy preocupado por algo, ¿ya lo resolviste?_

No pude contestar, sólo me quedé ahí, viéndola volar a mi lado, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicimos, trataba de hablar y responderle, pero que iba a decirle, primero tenía que _"entender"_ que era lo que me pasaba y después _"resolverlo"._ Aún cuando me costó trabajo logré articular palabras:

- _Aún no_ – le contesté, y en ese momento las palabras empezaron a fluir – _la verdad no lo sé, tengo este sentimiento que no se cómo explicarlo, de pronto me siento muy melancólico, me pierdo en mis pensamientos y no logró entenderlo, y me siento molesto por ello._

- _¿Hace cuánto que te sucede eso?_ – preguntó ella.

- _No hace mucho_ – me quedé pensando un momento – _cuando llegó el verano, creo_.

Ella se quedó observándome por unos instantes, y al final sólo dijo:

-_ ¿Quieres hablar de eso?_

Sin pensarlo dos veces le hice una seña apuntando hacia la bahía, pronto ambos nos dirigimos ahí y llegamos al lado sur de la isla donde había unos pequeños peñascos junto a la playa donde podíamos sentarnos y hablar, también era un buen lugar para que nuestros dragones descansaran.

Astrid y yo contemplábamos el horizonte, ella estaba sentada con sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas, yo estaba sentado con mi mano derecha sobre mi pierna, mire de reojo a Astrid, creo que ella esperaba a que yo dijera algo así que sin más comencé:

- _Yo… yo…_ _yo en verdad no sé que me sucede_ – Astrid posó sus tiernos y bellos ojos azules ojos en mí, dejándome hablar – _tengo… tengo este sentimiento que no se cómo explicar, es como si tuviera un… un vacío en mi interior, pero no es algo que hubiera sentido antes, esto es… esto es… _- me quedé con la mirada cabizbaja, obviamente no sabía que decir.

Astrid sólo me observaba, como tratando de descubrir algo más, pero sin lograr conseguirlo. Sin duda, para mí era difícil mostrar mis sentimientos, fui una persona solitaria en la mayor parte de mi vida, aunque eso cambio de un tiempo para acá, aún así esto era nuevo para mí.

- _Tal vez… tal vez tiene algo que ver con que ahora seas el jefe de Berk_ – dijo ella – _tal vez sea que te has olvidado de algo importante y ese sentimiento trata de recordártelo._

"_Olvidar algo importante"_ esas palabras resonaron en mi interior como un rugido de dragón_, "olvidar algo importante"_ me repetía a mi mismo una y otra vez, pero qué, qué había olvidado, mi mente empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas, Astrid sólo me observaba, ella debió suponer que había dado en el clavo, ya que otra me había perdido en mis pensamientos y eso representaba que estaba considerando su idea.

Yo seguía tratando de encontrar eso importante que había olvidado cuando de pronto lo sentí, un escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, me quedé atónito, eso debía ser, claro, este extraño sentimiento no podía deberse a otra cosa, sólo a eso.

En ese momento lo comprendí, el verano era la época favorita de mi padre.


	4. Capítulo 3: Eso no me lo esperaba

**Capítulo 3: Eso no me lo esperaba**

- _Pa… pá_ – dije apenas como un susurro, y entonces lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

Astrid llevó mi cabeza hacia su pecho y me abrazó muy fuerte, yo correspondí el abrazo.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y yo no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, me encontraba metido de lleno tratando de sacar a la aldea adelante que no había pensado en él: _"mi padre"._

Rompí el abrazo y me separé un poco de Astrid, aún me encontraba cabizbajo y reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

- _Lo extrañas, verdad_ – dijo finalmente Astrid.

- _S… Sí_ – mi voz se quebró.

- _Debe haber sido muy difícil para ti, todo este tiempo, llevando todo el peso sobre tus hombros, sin nadie que pudiera darte apoyo y consejo_ – dijo ella con una voz tierna y algo compasiva.

Sólo la miré, no dije nada.

Ella se quedó ahí viéndome, tomo mis manos entre las suyas haciéndome saber que estaba ahí, que podía contar con ella, que me apoyaba, que me ayudaría.

Nos quedamos ahí sentados contemplando el horizonte, ella me hacía compañía, yo sólo pensaba, tenía que ordenar mis ideas, ahora que ya sabía parte de lo que me sucedía, tenía que entenderlo todo.

- _Yo… yo… _- dije finalmente – _yo… es sólo que yo… no pude despedirme de él, todo sucedió tan rápido, tan rápido que… ni siquiera le dimos un funeral digno de un jefe… teníamos aún tanto que hacer… yo… yo… yo no pude hacer nada, el sólo quería protegerme y se fue, me dejó... aún tenía cosas que enseñarme, aún…_ - las lágrimas me invadieron de nuevo y no podía controlarlas, era como si todo lo que había estado guardando en mi interior saliera al fin a flote, no podía parar. En ese momento Astrid rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, yo llevé mis manos hacia mi frente y puse los codos sobre mis rodillas, y lloré, lloré hasta que no pude más.

Como pude, me fui tranquilizando poco a poco hasta poder hablar nuevamente, tenía tanto que decir y ese era el momento oportuno. Levanté la cara y di un profundo suspiro.

- _Sabes_ –le dije a Astrid – _tengo muy pocos recuerdos felices con mi padre de cuando era pequeño, recuerdo una vez que me llevó a pescar, yo sólo quería cazar troles_ – una pequeña sonrisa se posó en mis labios – _no tenía talento para cazar dragones, siempre causaba problemas, y él siempre tenía que arreglar mis desastres_ – lo recuerdo dijo Astrid _– pero el sólo quería protegerme, y ahora creo que ser rudo conmigo era su manera de hacerlo_.

- _Recuerdo cuando desperté después de lo sucedido con la muerte roja, cuando salí de casa creí que había muerto, él se acercó y me dijo_ _"no, pero casi lo logras" y vi su enorme sonrisa cuando frente a toda la aldea mostró su orgullo por mí cuando dijo "resultó que sólo necesitábamos un poco más de… esto" mientras me señalaba, yo me sentí muy feliz en ese momento. Entonces todo entre él y yo empezó a mejorar._

Respiré profundamente permitiendo que mis pulmones tomaran aire y continué:

- _Esto no te lo había dicho antes, pero, fue él quién me animó a pedirte oficialmente que fueras mi novia, me descubrió un día ensayando frente al espejo y me ayudó para darte la sorpresa_ – Astrid sonrió alegremente – _el estaba muy feliz cuando todo resultó bien, tanto que enseguida te adoptó como su hija._

- _El realmente se preocupaba por mí y sé que estaba contento, sobre todo cuando se reencontró con mi madre, si los hubieras visto, parecía que el tiempo nunca pasó, vi en él algo que no había visto antes, jamás lo vi bailar o cantar, sin embargo ese día lo hizo, creo que mi madre causaba ese efecto en él y pude verlo, totalmente enamorado de ella, como si nunca se hubieran separado, en ese momento mi padre fue completamente ¡feliz!, igual que yo._

- _Pero…_ - mi voz, de nostálgica cambió a culpable – _de no ser por mi imprudencia…_ - bajé nuevamente la mirada.

- _¡No fue tu culpa!_ – dijo Astrid _– Estoico… tu padre, sólo quería protegerte, tú mismo lo has dicho, él… él estaba muy orgulloso y confiaba en ti, iba a nombrarte jefe, era muy feliz y jamás te habría culpado por lo que sucedió, nadie te culpa por lo que sucedió, no lo hagas tú, no lo hagas o harás que él se ponga triste, tu madre se podrá triste si piensas así._

- _Sí, creo que tienes razón_ – dije.

Astrid rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me abrazó fuertemente, yo la rodee por la cintura y respondí el abrazó, después de un rato nos separamos un poco, entonces, ella me miró a los ojos y sin más me besó dulcemente en los labios, fue un beso muy profundo y reconfortante. Al cabo de unos minutos nos separamos y nos preparamos para regresar a la aldea, ya que la noche estaba muy avanzada.

Nuestros dragones dormían, pero al escuchar nuestro llamado vinieron a nuestro encuentro, el viaje de regreso a Berk fue mucho más placentero, ya no sentía esa pesadez de antes y disfrutaba el aire en mis mejillas.

No lo había dicho antes pero en todo el tiempo que había transcurrido no había hablado con alguien de la muerte de mi padre, no le había dicho a nadie como me sentía al respecto, que me sentía culpable por su partida, hasta ese día. Ahora podía decir que la muerte de mi padre era algo que no me esperaba.

Cuando regresamos a Berk, Astrid y yo nos despedimos y cada uno se dirigió a su casa, cuando llegué mi madre estaba en la sala, se veía preocupada y al mirarme supo que algo había sucedido pero antes de que dijera algo fui yo el que habló:

- _Se que estos días he estado un poco raro, y hoy he averiguado el porqué, no hemos hablado antes de esto pero creo que llegó el momento de hacerlo._

Mi madre me hizo una seña, pidiéndome que me sentara junto a ella, así lo hice. Me dirigió una de sus sonrisas amables y me dijo:

- _Entonces de que quieres que hablemos_.

Tome aire y me dispuse a hablar – _quiero que hablemos sobre mi papá, me he estado sintiendo culpable por lo que le pasó, sé que no debe ser así, sin embargo siento que debo pedirte perdón…_ - pero antes de terminar mi madre puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, me miró y dijo:

- _Tu padre fue un hombre compasivo, lleno de amor y bondad en su corazón, se que él era muy feliz y estaba muy orgulloso de ti, no pidas perdón por algo que no fue tu culpa_.

- _Pero…_ - esbocé.

- _Pero nada_ – dijo ella – _estoy segura que a tu padre no le gustaría esto._

Entonces mi madre comenzó a contarme historias acerca de mi padre, de cómo era en su juventud, como se conocieron, entre otras, y así pasamos la noche recordando entre risas a Estoico el Vasto.


End file.
